the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Acheron (Clan Ytia)
Background Acheron originates from a clan in an unknown location - incidentally, the same clan that Valeria herself came from before founding Clan Ytia. He was born into the lower middle tier of the hierarchy, though his parents were banished before he hatched for unknown reasons without being allowed to continue watching over the nest. Acheron came from a nest of three, with Fae and Pearlcatcher brothers. They were, however, sent with another dragon leaving the clan to serve the Plaguebringer, and Acheron was left behind in the clan to serve the leader. His wings were pierced when he was still a hatchling out of fear he would abscond to try and find his parents and brothers, and he still bears these rings today. He was always a sneaky hatchling, managing to get away from his supervisors to explore the area they lived in. One day, he was exploring when he accidentally ran into a young Tundra hatchling from a clan apparently situated nearby. The pair were initially startled by each other, but they slowly started talking and became fast friends. Her name was Jem, and the pair made great efforts to escape their clans for a while to visit each other. One night, Acheron awoke to the sound of cries and a terrible fight. The dreaded Beastclans descended upon their clan, attacking all dragons in sight. Terrified, the young dragon managed to flee the carnage, though he was targeted on the way out - leaving him with deep wounds on his face, arm, and leg. Hurt and afraid, he found some dark scraps of material and fashioned them into a cowl and a mantle in an attempt to hide himself. He was fully prepared to run and never stop, until he remembered that Jem's clan was surely going to be targeted next. Acheron hurried to where he knew she was, and - mercifully - there were very few dragons left. Jem's clan specialised in gathering, and in celebration of the full moon they had left during the night to dig and scavenge. The pair left with Jem's siblings, a sister and a brother, who later left to serve the Lightweaver and the Windsinger. After days of walking Acheron grew weaker, resulting in Jem carrying him on her back until they found another clan - Clan Ytia. Fearing they would be turned away she was reluctant to go in, but they were miraculously spotted by another dragon and brought in. Acheron's wounds were finally treated, and while he remained sore and weak for a few days, he managed to heal and become stronger again before it was too late. He still bears the dark scars of his wounds, and the desire to remain hidden never left him - hence why he still wears his cowl and mantle. It was later discovered that the clan Acheron escaped was in fact the former clan of Valeria, co-founder of Clan Ytia. Acheron and Jem have remained close, and Jem credits him with saving her life. If he hadn't thought to warn her and her siblings about the incoming Beastclans, it was unlikely they'd be alive. They have had many children since arriving at their new clan, most of which now serve deities with one son - Dresden - now living in a clan in the Emberglow Hearth. Acheron's familiar, a trusty Storm Seeker, remains at his side at all times. He sometimes leaves to keep watch over the clan as per his request - simply out of his dragon's fear that the Beastclans will return. Personality WIP Appearance WIP Relationships Jem: Jem and Acheron came from clans quite close to each other, and they met when they were hatchlings. A little while after striking up a friendship, Acheron's clan was ravaged by the Beastclans and he quickly left to warn her that they would surely approach her clan next - saving the life of her and her two siblings, now serving deities. The pair are very close mates, with a number of children. Abilities WIP Trivia * His hatchday is July 30th 2015 * Came from the same clan as Clan Ytia's founder, Valeria * Has known his mate, Jem, since they were hatchlings Category:Plague Dragon Category:Fae Category:Male